A double wishbone suspension is a well-known independent suspension design using upper and lower wishbone-shaped arms to operably couple a front wheel of a vehicle. Typically, the upper and lower wishbones or suspension arms each has two mounting points to a chassis of the vehicle and one mounting joint at a spindle assembly or knuckle. A shock absorber and a coil spring may be mounted onto the wishbone to control vertical movement of the front wheel. The double wishbone suspension facilitates control of wheel motion throughout suspension travel, including controlling such parameters as camber angle, caster angle, toe pattern, roll center height, scrub radius, scrub, and the like.
Double wishbone suspensions may be used in a wide variety of vehicles, including heavy-duty vehicles, as well as many off-road vehicles, as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows an off-road vehicle 100 that is of a Side by Side variety. The Side by Side is a four-wheel drive off-road vehicle that typically seats between two and six occupants, and is sometimes referred to as a Utility Task Vehicle (UTV), a Recreational Off-Highway Vehicle (ROV), or a Multipurpose Off-Highway Utility Vehicle (MOHUV). In addition to the side-by-side seating arrangement, many UTVs have seat belts and roll-over protection, and some may have a cargo box at the rear of the vehicle. A majority of UTVs come factory equipped with hard tops, windshields, and cab enclosures.
The double-wishbone suspension often is referred to as “double A-arms”, although the arms may be A-shaped, L-shaped, J-shaped, or even a single bar linkage. In some embodiments, the upper arm may be shorter than the lower atm so as to induce negative camber as the suspension jounces (rises). Preferably, during turning of the vehicle, body roll imparts positive camber gain to the lightly loaded inside wheel, while the heavily loaded outer wheel gains negative camber.
The spindle assembly, or knuckle, is coupled between the outboard ends of the upper and lower suspension arms. In some designs, the knuckle contains a kingpin that facilitates horizontal radial movement of the wheel, and rubber or trunnion bushings for vertical hinged movement of the wheel. In some relatively newer designs, a ball joint may be disposed at each outboard end to allow for vertical and radial movement of the wheel. A bearing hub, or a spindle to which wheel bearings may be mounted, may be coupled with the center of the knuckle.
Constant velocity (CV) joints allow pivoting of the suspension arms and the spindle assembly, while a drive shaft coupled to the CV joint delivers power to the wheels. Although CV joints are typically used in front wheel drive vehicles, off-road vehicles such as four-wheeled buggies comprise CV joints at all wheels. Constant velocity joints typically are protected by a rubber boot and filled with molybdenum disulfide grease.
Given that off-road vehicles routinely travel over very rough terrain, such as mountainous regions, there is a desire to improve the mechanical strength and performance of off-road drivetrain and suspension systems, while at the same reducing the mechanical complexity of such systems.